Il ne faut jamais dire jamais !
by Jeel
Summary: Daryl n'avait pas pu rester sagement au Royaume, et a décidé de rejoindre le groupe de la Coline, pour leur prêter main forte. Sur son chemin il va tomber sur Jesus, et ça il ne l'avait pas vu venir. JERYL / DARUS / DESUS du Daryl/Jesus en somme :p


Hi! Alors voilà un petit Daryl/Jesus, n'en trouvant pas en français je me suis mise à la tâche ^^

Alors je préviens **SPOIL** sur la dernière saison en cours, c'est à dire la **saison 7** XD

Ce chapitre ce situe en amont de l'épisode 14, en prenant, quelques, non, de grandes libertés scénaristiques. Titre en référence au propos de Greg Nicotero sur la possible histoire d'amour entre nos deux apollons _'

Evidemment rien ne m'appartient à part mon idée saugrenue :p

Je repère au cas où : **SPOIL**! Vous êtes prévenue ;)

Et pour les plus chaste d'entre nous, si le rating ne vous a pas mit la puce à l'oreille, cet OS contient du slash au fort goût de citron ^w^

(L'image appartient à abigailth tumblr com, qui a fait plusieurs fanart sur le couple darus soit dit en passant)

 **DJ*DJ*DJ*DJ*DJ*DJ*DJ*DJ*DJ*DJ*DJ*DJ*DJ*DJ*DJ*DJ**

 **Il ne faut jamais dire jamais.**

Daryl avait décidé de quitter le royaume et de rejoindre la Colline, où il aurait l'impression de se sentir plus utile.

Alors qu'il avançait à couvert en direction de la communauté dirigé par Gregory, faisant attention de ne laisser aucunes traces de son passage, il se sentit épié. Il dégaina à une vitesse folle son arbalète et la pointa dans la direction de son stalker. Ce dernier leva les mains en l'air, un sourire discret sur ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Gronda Daryl en baissant son arme, alors qu'il venait de reconnaître Jesus.

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question, tu n'es pas censé être en sécurité au Kingdom. S'amusa Paul en baissant ses mains tout en se rapprochant de l'ours.

\- Va te faire foutre, ce type, Ézéchiel est totalement barré et quoique je dise il ne m'écoutera pas. Cracha le biker.

\- Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Sourit le blond.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu tu me suis? Interrogea Dixon tout en remettant son arbalète sur son épaule.

Jesus ne répondit pas tout de suite avançant de quelques pas dans la forêt, sous les yeux inquisiteurs du chasseur.

\- Je faisais de la prospection quand je t'ai repéré.

Daryl s'esclaffa, obtenant un regard surpris de son interlocuteur.

\- T'appelles ça de la prospection toi, voler des camions.

Jesus eut le bon goût de paraître gêné, tout en laissant échapper un léger rire. Sans un mot de plus, les deux hommes se remirent à marcher en direction de Hilltop. Daryl ne demanda pas pourquoi l'homme l'escortait, il s'en moquait. Alors que la colline se dessinait devant leurs yeux, Daryl se fit plaquer violemment contre un arbre, pendant que Jesus pressait sa main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de gronder.

\- Saviors. Chuchota-t-il simplement tout en restant plaqué contre Daryl.

Ce dernier aperçut en effet les camions de Negan débouler sur le chemin menant à la communauté. Paul retira doucement sa main de la bouche de Daryl, tout en gardant ses yeux braqués vers le danger.

\- Suis moi. Ordonna Paul dans un souffle en se détachant de son compagnon, qui regretta presque la sensation de chaleur du corps contre lui.

Le redneck ne chercha pas à discuter, et alors que Jesus partait discrètement, il lui emboîta le pas silencieusement, allant dans la direction opposé à Hilltop. Ils marchèrent un peu plus d'une heure et demi, avant de voir apparaître un vieux cabanon, semble tout abandonné.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'abri avec précaution, après s'être assuré de l'absence de walkers, ils baissèrent leur garde.

\- Je vais retourner à Hilltop, il se pourrait qu'ils ne soient là que pour leur prélèvement, mais ils pourraient tout aussi bien être à ta recherche. Déclara Jesus. Et je ne sais pas de quoi peut être capable Gregory, il pourrait tout aussi bien avoir vendu Alexandria.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attend pour le faire tomber de son foutu statut?! Grogna Daryl.

Jesus grimaça tout en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière, le visage ainsi dégagé lui allait plutôt bien se surpris à penser Dixon, avant de se rabrouer mentalement.

\- Je n'ai pas le profil pour. J'espère que Maggie pourra remplir ce rôle. Avoua-t-il tout en se rapprochant de la sortie.

Daryl ne répondit pas tout en fronçant les sourcils et en se dirigeant à sa suite.

\- Avise toi pas de m'oublier ici. Menaça le biker, déclenchant un sourire chez le jeune homme.

\- Car tu te laisserais oublier ? Se moqua-t-il avant de partir, laissant un Daryl grognon.

Plusieurs heures étaient passées, la nuit venait de tomber et Jesus n'était toujours pas revenu, rendant Daryl nerveux. Alors qu'il dépeçait un écureuil abattu plutôt dans la journée, la porte du cabanon s'ouvrit mettant Daryl en position d'attaque, mais il ne s'agissait que de Paul.

\- Tu pourrais t'annoncer, je vais finir par te tuer. Grogna le brun.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse de Jesus, celui-ci referma la porte, avant de se laisser glisser contre elle. Daryl plissa des yeux, avant que ceux-ci ne s'ouvrent en grand et qu'il ne se lève pour aller porter assistance au jeune homme à terre. Ce dernier avait le visage commotionné et recouvert de sang.

\- Merde! Jura Daryl en soulevant Jesus, qui était plutôt faible sur ses jambes et de le conduire jusqu'au seul couchage de la pièce.

Il le délesta de ses armes, avant de lui retirer sa veste et de le faire s'allonger sur la literie de fortune.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Questionna-t-il tout en sortant un chiffon qu'il imbiba d'eau pour nettoyer le visage ensanglanté.

Mais le blond ne répondit pas, retenant des grimaces.

\- Ces fils de putes! Cracha Daryl, tout en découvrant la panoplie de blessures.

\- C'est rien, juste douloureux, ça va passer. Voulut rassurer le jeune homme malgré sa voix tendue.

\- Des conneries ouais! Gronda le brun avec fureur.

Jesus finit par tomber dans un état de torpeur plutôt douloureux, se faisant veiller par Daryl, qui ne le quitta pas de la nuit.

Alors que l'aube pointait ses premiers rayons, Jesus émergea doucement, remettant difficilement en place le lieu où il était et ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais bientôt ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le biker, qui semblait préparer de quoi manger. Paul le fixa un instant perdu par la sollicitude de cet être plus que bourru, et s'attarda sans honte sur les courbes musclées de l'homme marqué par la vie. Toujours perdu dans son observation, il loupa le regard de Daryl à son encontre qui avait remarqué le réveil du blessé.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Questionna Daryl faisant légèrement sursauté Jesus.

\- Oui merci. Répondit l'autre en se redressant en position assise avec difficulté.

\- Avoue c'était ton plan, pour m'obliger à rester pénard dans ta cache et ne pas m'attirer d'emmerdes.

\- Démasqué! Ria le jeune blond, avant de grimacer de douleur.

\- Où est-ce que tu as mal ? Merde mais pourquoi t'es pas resté au campement te faire soigner abruti! Enchaîna Daryl furieux tout en se levant en direction de Paul.

\- Et t'aurais débarqué en plein milieu d'un camp rempli de saviors, ça aurait été tout simplement le sum. Déclara Jesus froidement.

Le ton du jeune barbu figea Daryl qui ne l'avait jamais entendu si irrité. Le biker se garda de répondre avec venin, comprenant que son compagnon devait être dans un état de souffrance et de fatigue intense pour répondre ainsi, d'ailleurs cela se confirma rapidement.

\- Excuse moi. Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça. Grimaça Jesus mal à l'aise.

\- T'excuse pas j'avais pas à juger tes actions. Tu cherches juste à nous mettre en sécurité.

Daryl se retourna vers la tambouille qu'il avait préparé, servit deux bols avant de se diriger vers Jesus pour lui tendre sa part.

\- Écureuil bouillit aux pissenlits. Marmonna-t-il tout en allant s'asseoir contre un des murs.

Jesus fixa avec circonspection son bol, avant de grimacer un bon appétit, voyant le chasseur se mettre à manger. Alors qu'il appréhendait le goût, il fut agréablement surpris de trouver cela bon.

\- Je pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais c'est plutôt bon l'écureuil.

Daryl rougit légèrement, mais heureusement pour lui Jesus ne le remarqua pas.

\- L'oposum a plus de goût. Grommela Daryl, peu content d'être touché par la remarque de Paul.

\- Je te crois sur parole. J'en ai pas encore mangé. Sourit le barbu blond.

\- Pfff. Moque toi, mais tu seras bien content d'en trouver quand les conserves se tariront.

\- Faudra me montrer alors comment tu le cuisines. J'aurais jamais eut l'idée de faire bouillir de l'écureuil.

\- J'en avais qu'un, c'est meilleur grillé, mais bouillit ça permet de l'accommoder.

Jesus sourit franchement devant l'explication, avant de terminer son plat. Alors qu'une envie pressante se faisait sentir, Paul voulut se lever, mais retomba sur ses fesses en grimaçant, vite approché par Daryl.

\- Bouge pas! Je me demande comment t'as fait pour revenir ici. Marmonna-t-il.

Jesus sembla légèrement gêné, alors qu'il avouait avoir besoin d'aller soulager sa vessie. Daryl leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'attraper le jeune blond et de l'aider à se lever pour se diriger vers l'extérieur.

\- Je vais me débrouiller tout seul. Glapit le plus jeune.

\- C'est ça, tu tiens pas sur tes jambes. Répliqua le chasseur en ouvrant la porte sur ses gardes.

\- Ça me gêne. Essaya de parlementer Jesus.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi, c'est pas comme si j'allais te la tenir ou regarder. Déclara vulgairement Daryl.

\- Je suis gay. Avoua Paul avec une légère crainte, qui se traduit par la contraction de tous ses muscles.

Dixon resta un instant infime figé par la déclaration, comprenant l'embarras excessif du blessé.

\- Je vois pas ce que ça change. Déclara-t-il en grommelant, bien qu'intérieurement quelque peu gêné par ses précédentes paroles. Tu serais une fille ça serait pareil.

Jesus souffla un bon coup, l'homme pouvait être vraiment têtu, des qu'il s'agissait de protéger quelqu'un.

\- Pose moi contre un arbre, tu t'éloignes, je fais mon affaire et je te rappelles, ça te va? Demanda avec un dernier espoir Jesus.

Daryl s'arrêta et sembla réfléchir tout en scrutant les alentours. Il finit par accéder à la requête du jeune homme, tout en lui jetant un regard noir, faisant sourire Jesus. Une minute plus tard le benjamin des Dixon ramenait Paul à leur cabanon, où il le fit allonger sur le matelas de fortune, alors qu'il grimaçait à nouveau.

\- Où est-ce que tu as mal ? Demanda le biker soucieux.

\- Aux côtes dès que je respire, mais quand je bouge ou que je ris c'est légèrement pire. Répondit Jesus en fermant les yeux.

Daryl agrippa le haut blanc du jeune homme et le souleva, faisant se crisper Paul sous le geste mais aussi sur le froid mordant qui rentra en contact avec sa peau. Mais le brun n'était pas aux considérations pour le jeune homme alors qu'un immonde bleu aux reflets jaunes s'étalait sur son côté droit.

\- Ça risque de faire mal. Prévint-il tout en rapprochant sa main de la zone blessée.

Jesus acquiesça tout en se laissant faire. Il retint un cri de douleur quand Daryl appuya légèrement ses doigts au niveau du bleu, en portant sa main à sa bouche pour mordre son poing. Le biker fronça les sourcils avant de retirer un foulard de sa poche et de la présenter à la bouche de Paul.

\- Mord la dedans. Tu as assez de blessures comme ça, on ne va pas rajouter des plaies à ta main.

Paul obéit sans discuter, et alors que Daryl se remettait à toucher ses côtes, il mordit fort le chiffon en criant, tout en serrant convulsivement le draps sur lequel il était posé. Le brun ne fit pas durer la torture plus que nécessaire, surtout que les yeux bleus du blond s'étaient remplie de larmes douloureuses. Il agrippa son sac d'où il sortit des bandes médicales. Il déchira l'emballage avec ses dents, avant d'aider Jesus à s'asseoir, et de bander sa cage thoracique. Puis il le rallongea tout en baissant son haut et en retirant le chiffon de la bouche du jeune homme.

\- Tes côtes n'ont pas l'air cassé, mais elles ne sont pas passées loin, tu dois en avoir quelques unes de fêlées.

\- Merci. Souffla douloureusement le blessé.

\- Me remercie pas t'es pas sorti d'affaire. Va te falloir du repos, au moins quelques semaines si ce n'est plus. Tu as sûrement aggravé leur état en venant ici hier soir. Déclara Daryl, se sentant coupable de l'état du jeune homme.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ta faute? Demanda Paul sérieusement.

\- J'aurais pas ...

\- Tu ne m'as pas frappé à ce que je sache, donc même si je suis revenu ici pour toi, rien n'est de ta faute. Déclara Jesus gravement.

Daryl se releva le regard tout à coup triste, inquiétant le jeune homme.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi grailler, t'avise pas de bouger. Grommela le chasseur, en sortant du cabanon avec son arbalète.

Jesus garda un moment son regard fixé sur la porte fermé, comprenant que trop bien le regard empli de détresse du brun. Il faudrait crever l'abcès et cela promettait d'être douloureux. Bientôt les yeux bleus se mirent à papillonner, Jesus se sentait de plus en plus fatigué, malgré son immobilité. Il s'endormit alors que la fièvre prenait le dessus.

Quand Jesus émergea il sentit un chiffon humide et frais qu'on passait sur son visage, au niveau de ses tempes et de son front.

\- Bouge pas. Gronda doucement Daryl. T'as perdu connaissance un bon moment.

Jesus gémit faiblement avant d'entrouvrir ses yeux. Daryl vit le questionnement se lire sur le visage du blond, car il y répondit avec bienveillance.

\- Tes blessures, la douleur et le surmenage t'ont fait une montée de fièvre. T'as dormi près de deux jours. Dit-il tout en attrapant une bouteille d'eau à portée de main. Bois. Ordonna-t-il en soulevant la tête du blond.

Il avala une gorgée d'eau avant de se mettre à tousser douloureusement, sa gorge sèche s'empreignant de l'eau. Dixon posa sa main rugueuse sur le front de Jesus.

\- Ta fièvre est tombée. Tu devrais manger un peu, ça t'aidera à reprendre des forces.

Le brun se releva et se dirigea vers le plat qui mijotait dans la cheminée, pour en servir une part dans un bol, avant de retourner auprès de Jesus. Il l'aida à se mettre en position assise, tout en lui tendant le bol, que le jeune blond prit en tremblant légèrement, mais le biker savait que jamais Jesus ne s'abaisserait à se laisser nourrir. Il fit juste attention à ce que le bol ne se déverse pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous as mijoté cette fois? Demanda d'une voix rendue rauque par la fièvre le jeune homme.

\- Passereaux et mauvaises herbes. Répondit l'homme un peu bourru par moment, vérifiant que Jesus ne montrait pas de signes de faiblesses.

Alors qu'il enfournait une première cuillère, Jesus ferma les yeux devant les saveurs du simple bouillon. Il murmura que c'était très bon, avant de continuer le plat sous les yeux scrutateurs du chasseur.

\- Je vais pas m'effondrer. Voulut-il rassurer.

\- On verra bien.

Mais cela semblait peine perdu, Daryl le veillait d'un regard inquiet. Jesus eut à peine le temps de poser le bol quand il eut terminé, que le biker l'aidait déjà à se recoucher. Puis il posa de nouveau sa main sur le front quelque peu moite du blessé.

\- Je vais mieux. Souffla avec lassitude Jesus.

\- C'est pas à toi d'en décider. Gronda l'aîné.

Paul ferma les yeux, alors que le brun se saisissait du bol tout en se relevant, il les rouvrit sur le dos du chasseur qui semblait bien trop inquiet.

\- Je vais aller mieux Daryl. Déclara Jesus.

Il vit les épaules de l'homme se tendre sous la déclaration.

\- C'est juste superficiel.

\- Cette fois peut-être. Déclara Daryl les épaules tout à coup tombantes.

\- Ils m'ont frappé car je revenais les mains vides. C'était stupide de ma part d'y retourner alors qu'ils étaient sur place.

\- Tu y es retourné pour nous protéger, me protéger! Gronda le brun en se retournant tout à coup furieux.

\- Et tu n'es en rien responsable! Répondit Paul avec douceur.

Il vit le brun ouvrir la bouche sûrement pour déclarer quelque chose, mais à la place il sortit furieux de la cabane. Jesus se mit sur le côté afin de se lever, essayant d'oublier la douleur, il se leva. Mais il ne fit que trois pas, avant de s'effondrer, faisant tomber dans sa chute la chaise sur laquelle il avait tenté de s'appuyer. Daryl rentra vivement dans la pièce la seconde d'après, se dirigeant sans hésitation vers Paul.

\- Mais à quoi tu joues bordel! S'énerva Daryl avant de s'accroupir vers l'homme au sol pour le soulever et le ramener vers son couchage, mais Jesus ne le laissa pas s'éloigner cette fois-ci et lui agrippa fermement une de ses mains, surprenant le chasseur, qui le regarda perdu.

Le blond passa sa main libre sur le visage crispé de Daryl dans un geste de tendresse, qui aurait pu être déplacé, mais le brun était plus figé par les paroles que déclara le blond.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Glenn.

Daryl aurait aimé fuir la pièce, frapper tout ce qui l'entourait même si cela incluait Jesus, il aurait bien tout cassé. Mais Jesus l'attira à lui dans une étreinte empli de douceur, passant et repassant ses mains dans le dos crispé. Et là dans l'intimité de cette pièce, dans les bras réconfortant du blond, il pleura pour la première fois la mort de Glenn, mais il pleura aussi pour Maggie et son bébé qui ne connaîtrait jamais son père. Il pleura aussi pour Abraham, qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger. Il pleura toute sa rancœur à son encontre, sa colère, son impuissance. Et Jesus resta là, à le supporter, l'enserrant dans ses bras un peu plus fort quand les sanglots se faisaient plus douloureux, murmurant que tout irait mieux.

Daryl finit par tomber dans une torpeur bienfaitrice. Paul l'allongea comme il put à ses côtés, un de ses bras écrasé par le poids de l'homme, mais il ne s'en soucia pas, et passa sa main libre sur le visage à présent apaisé du brun endormi, enlevant le vestige des larmes. Puis tout en observant l'homme aux cernes noirs, il s'endormit à son tour.

Quand Jesus se réveilla, son bras l'élançait douloureusement, Daryl avait bougé et libéré son bras, qui à présent était parcouru par les fourmis. Mais le blond ne s'en soucia pas. En bougeant Daryl s'était collé à lui et avait passé un bras par dessus sa taille, tout en calant sa tête au dessus de son cœur. Cœur qui battait d'ailleurs la chamade. Le brun poussa un soupir dans son sommeil, resserrant son étreinte, faisant frissonner Paul, et cette fois-ci le froid n'y était pour rien. Alors que son bras était de moins en moins douloureux, Jesus se fit de nouveau happer par le sommeil.

Cette fois-ci le réveil se fit un peu plus bruyant, dans un chapelet de jurons, alors que Daryl tentait de se relever, ses jambes emmêlées à celle de Paul.

\- Bouge pas. J'ai froid. Grommela Jesus encore dans les affres du sommeil, tout en se resserrant contre le brun.

Le corps du biker se figea, et Paul distingua sans mal le cœur du brun qui tapait bien fort dans sa cage thoracique. Il finit par réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire à haute voix et de faire, et son cœur se mit à faire de la concurrence à l'autre homme. Jesus ouvrit les yeux, ses joues un peu rouge, tombant sur le regard plissé de Daryl. Alors que le blond allait s'excuser de manière pitoyable, le brun posa avec douceur sa main sur le front tout en se soulevant légèrement, ce qui le plaça au dessus du corps de Jesus.

\- Tu as encore un peu de fièvre. Murmura le chasseur de sa voix rauque, son souffle se répercuta sur les lèvres de Jesus.

Ce dernier déglutit difficilement son regard happé par les lèvres de l'autre homme, mais il détourna vivement le regard tournant la tête sur le côté.

Daryl réussit à se défaire du nœud de jambes et se posa à côté du couchage, ses genoux gardant le contact avec l'autre corps sans qu'il n'analyse pourquoi.

\- Désolé de m'être endormi sur toi. S'excusa-t-il.

\- S'est rien. Tu avais besoin de repos. Répondit de manière quelque peu mortifiée Jesus, la tête tournée à l'opposé du biker.

Daryl fronça les sourcils face au comportement tout à coup distant de Paul. Il alla pour poser une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour le tourner dans sa direction avant de se raviser, comprenant pourquoi il semblait si gêné. Il aurait aimé le rassuré que ce n'était rien, mais ce n'était pas rien. Quand Daryl s'était réveillé, il s'était surpris à se serrer un peu plus contre le corps contre lui, avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Il avait voulu se relever discrètement mais avait manqué de tomber en sentant ses jambes entremêlées à celle de Jesus, et n'avait pu alors retenir une suite de jurons, réveillant le blond. Paul avait alors gémit de ne pas bouger tout en se serrant contre lui, et Daryl s'était figé, pas par crainte non, mais car il avait faillit rendre son étreinte au corps détendu, qui était rapidement devenu moins relax. Il réalisait qu'il aurait aimé que l'étreinte continu, et c'est pourquoi ses genoux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de toucher le corps allongé.

Il se releva avec difficulté, luttant pour ne pas prendre dans ses bras Jesus qui semblait tout à coup perdu.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour, voir si des walkers ne se sont pas rapprochés, je rapporte de quoi manger. Tu devrais dormir encore un peu.

Quand la porte se referma sur le biker, les larmes de Jesus se mirent à couler sans permission, et il se sentit bête d'être si misérable et faible. Il essuya ses larmes avec rage, avant d'essayer de se mettre assis, procédant cette fois-ci par étape pour se mettre debout. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de luttes contre lui même, il put se diriger à l'extérieur et faire ses besoins. Quand il retrouva la sécurité de la cabane il se dirigea vers le baquet d'eau dans un coin de la pièce, et entreprit de se faire une toilette de chat. Hors de question de plonger dans le bac d'eau gelée. Alors qu'il essayait de passer un chiffon humide sur son dos, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit sur le chasseur, figeant Jesus. Le biker regarda surpris le blessé à genoux devant le baquet d'eau et à moitié torse nu. Il posa sa prise royale du jour, un lapin, et se rapprocha de Jesus, comme d'un animal blessé. Sans un mot il comprit ce qu'avait voulu faire le jeune homme, et attrapa le chiffon de sa main avant de se mettre à laver le dos par endroit bleui du jeune homme.

\- Tu aurais du attendre que je revienne, j'aurais fait chauffer l'eau du baquet. Déclara-t-il avec douceur.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger plus. Murmura Jesus.

Daryl fronça à nouveau les sourcils, avant de se mettre à passer l'éponge sur les bras par endroit tâchés de terre ou de sang.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas, sinon je me serrais déjà cassé! Claqua la voix froide de Dixon, tout à coup furieux sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

\- Tu devrais peut-être. Souffla faiblement Paul.

Le brun stoppa de suite ce qu'il faisait, lâchant le chiffon pour retourner le corps vers lui. Jesus releva ses bras sur son torse, comme s'il essayait de se protéger, fuyant le regard de Daryl. Ce dernier faillit gueuler à l'encontre du jeune homme qu'il n'était sûrement pas comme ça, mais à la place il souffla un bon coup, essayant de se calmer, avant de prononcer des paroles qu'il ne pourrait pas se pardonner. Il reprit le chiffon et continua de laver le corps blessé, récoltant un regard déconcerté de la part de Paul. Il finit par l'aider à se rhabiller et à se recoucher dans le lit improvisé, avant de se mettre à dépecer le lapin. Jesus l'observa préparer le lapin, avant de le mettre sur une broche improvisé au dessus du feu de bois, puis il l'observa préparer des racines, alors que l'odeur du lapin grillé s'élevait peu à peu dans le cabanon. Jesus finit par somnoler, s'éveillant au contact d'une main, à présent connue, sur son front. Sans un mot Daryl l'aida à s'asseoir et lui apporta une cuisse du lapin et un bol de racines épluchées, lavées et bouillies.

\- Merci. Murmura Jesus toujours mal à l'aise.

Daryl grommela un "de rien", tout en se saisissant lui aussi d'un morceau de lapin. La nuit tomba rapidement sur la cabane, Jesus avait l'impression que les journées défilaient à une vitesse folle, tout en ayant l'impression d'être dans cette cabane depuis des semaines. Ça ne faisait pourtant que cinq jours.

Alors qu'il allait s'endormir il vit Daryl le visage quelque peu troublé, avant qu'un air sûr de lui ne remplace le trouble. Jesus le vit s'approcher de lui, et alors que le blond ouvrait de grands yeux surpris, il s'allongea tout contre lui, repassant comme la veille dans son sommeil, un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je veux pas que tu attrapes froid. Déclara le chasseur à un Paul pétrifié, d'une voix basse, avant de dessiner des formes imaginaires sur le flanc du jeune homme. Tu devrais dormir.

Jesus prit une grande respiration, avant d'oser se presser un peu contre l'autre homme. Autre homme qui emmêla ses jambes avec naturel aux siennes. Le blond attrapa la main chatouilleuse dans la sienne, emmêlant leurs doigts, s'attendant à un rejet imminent, mais Daryl enserra juste sa main, gardant leurs doigts enlacés. Le blond n'osait analyser ce qui se passait, le brun pouvait tout aussi bien être très tactile après tout. Jesus ferma ses yeux, essayant d'apaiser son cœur fou et de dormir, s'empreignant de l'odeur musquée de Daryl. Quand le chasseur sentit le jeune blond s'assoupir, il se permit de passer sa main libre dans les cheveux de Jesus, les ramenant en arrière, dévoilant son visage enfin paisible. Il ne voulait pas comprendre ses agissements, encore moins les conséquences qui allaient en découler inévitablement, tout ce qui comptait à l'instant, était de savoir que Jesus était bien vivant contre lui.

Quand Daryl se réveilla le lendemain matin, il ne fuit pas, et profita du corps abandonné contre lui. Mémorisant chaque fossettes, chaque petits défauts. Son regard tomba en dernier sur les lèvres roses entrouvertes, d'où s'échappait une respiration régulière. Le biker mit de côté son envie de toucher les lèvres de l'endormi, et continua son inspection sur le reste du corps. Alors qu'il avait terminé d'observer le corps inerte, et qu'il profitait juste du moment, il sentit Jesus se réveiller. Il profita, non sans plaisir, de sentir le blond se serrer un peu plus contre lui, sa main se perdant sur le ventre dénudé du chasseur, qui frissonna sous le contact. Puis vint le moment où Paul réalisa où il était, et ça Daryl le sentit aussi. Et alors qu'il sentait que le blond allait s'éloigner, il le serra à son tour dans ses bras.

\- Bouge pas, fais froid. Grommela le brun, reprenant volontairement les mots de la veille du plus jeune et qui semblait l'avoir mis mal à l'aise plus que de raisons.

Jesus accepta l'étreinte sans un mot, et à la surprise de Daryl, la rendit, bien qu'avec timidité. Leurs visages étaient bien plus proche que ce que la bienséance aurait voulu, Daryl aurait pu embrasser sans soucis les lèvres roses devant lui, mais le regard inquiet de Jesus qui s'ouvrit l'en empêcha, passant à la place une main tendre sur le visage du blond.

\- Tu ronfles. Décréta Daryl surprenant Jesus.

\- Quoi? Demanda-t-il surpris.

\- J'ai cru qu'un avion nous survolait tellement la cabane tremblait. Se moqua le brun.

\- Je ne ronfle pas. Siffla Jesus en plissant les yeux.

\- Oh que si. Mais t'en fais pas, je crois que je t'ai bien accompagné.

Jesus éclata de rire, tout en frappant légèrement le torse de l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Abruti. Sourit-il.

Daryl accepta l'insulte avec un air prétentieux, il était plus que satisfait du sourire qui illuminait les traits du blond, et non plus cette angoisse sourde qui s'y dessinait quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Si t'as fini de te moquer de moi je dois aller résoudre une affaire dehors. Déclara Paul en se mettant en position assise, plus aisément que la veille.

\- Je t'accompagne. Voulu se lever Daryl.

\- Je vais pas loin, je pourrais pas. Mais j'ai besoin de marcher par moi même.

\- Si tu tombes je vais me marrer, et je t'aiderais pas. Se moqua le brun.

Jesus secoua la tête face à la menace, il savait bien le biker incapable de le laisser effondrer sur le sol, se moquer oui, mais il s'inquiéterait avant tout. Paul finit par réussir à se lever, sous le regard inquiet de Daryl, mais il resta allongé, observant le blond se diriger doucement vers la sortie.

Jesus venait de terminer son occupation, quand un râle proche de lui, le figea. Il avisa le walker qui avançait dans sa direction, le corps plus que décharné. Il n'atteindrait pas la cabane à temps, et crier après Daryl risquait d'exciter un peu plus le mort. Alors il essaya de se rendre le plus rapidement possible vers la demeure de bois, entendant le râle de plus en plus proche. Mais à trois mètres de la porte il tomba, il se retourna pour faire face au corps décharné, et alors que le mort n'était plus qu'à une morsure de lui, le walker tomba raide d'une flèche en pleine tête. Il vit Daryl passer à côté de lui sans un mot, récupérer sa flèche et se mettre à inspecter les horizons. Jesus se releva avec douleur, restant sur ses gardes. Mais le chasseur revint rapidement vers lui, il tremblait d'une rage folle furieuse, et alors que Jesus s'attendait à voir se déverser sur lui une réprimande de tous les diables, se furent deux lèvres puissantes qui se posèrent sur les siennes et les clamèrent avec force. Le baiser ne dura pas, les jambes du blond cédant, alors qu'il s'accrochait au cou de son aîné, qui l'entraîna à l'intérieur et qui le posa sur le lit, avant de s'écarter et de se mettre à crier, surprenant Jesus. L'instant d'avant le brun l'embrassait comme si la mort était là, et l'instant d'après il lui criait dessus.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais ?! Tu n'étais même pas armé!

\- Je pensais arriver à temps à la cabane. Essaya de se défendre Jesus.

\- Tu pensais ?! S'égosilla Daryl. Et appeler à l'aide ça t'es pas venu à la tête quand t'es tombé au sol!

Jesus ne répondit pas, en effet sur le coup il se voyait déjà mort.

\- Mais merde! Jura Daryl en sortant de la pièce comme un diable.

Jesus porta sa main tremblante à ses lèvres où il sentait encore avec netteté les lèvres du chasseur. Il ne fut pas surpris de l'absence du biker qui ne revint pas de la journée et se dit qu'il ne reviendrait sûrement pas. Après tout, il n'était qu'un poids mort à présent. Alors qu'il allait s'endormir, les larmes dévalant de ses joues, une main se posa sur sa joue humide, lui faisant ouvrir ses yeux bleus brouillés par la fièvre. Daryl l'observait sans aucune émotion, Jesus n'était pas capable de savoir ce que pensait l'homme à ce moment là, et cela déclencha un nouveau sanglot douloureux. Le brun fronça ses sourcils, se morigénant d'avoir laissé le blond seul si longtemps, il n'était de toute évidence pas encore remis totalement. Il l'attira dans ses bras, passant et repassant une main douce dans le dos secoué par les pleurs, embrassant le front chaud avec douceur. Il s'allongea entraînant le corps trop faible en ce moment pour résister.

\- Dors. Murmura Daryl.

\- Pourquoi tu es revenu? Demanda la voix douloureuse.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Va falloir que tu l'intègres. Déclara toujours sur le même ton bas le biker.

\- Je suis pathétique. Pleura Jesus.

\- Tu as de la fièvre à cause de la douleur, si on avait des médicaments tu ne te sentirais pas si faible. Rassura le brun. Dors maintenant, je ne pars pas.

Daryl continua ses caresses dans le dos en pleurs encore un bon moment, puis quand il sentit le corps tomber enfin dans les bras de Morphée, il l'enserra dans ses bras avec force, résistant à l'envi de pleurer à son tour. Quand il avait vu le mort au dessus du corps de Jesus, il avait cru qu'il était trop tard, pourtant le jeune homme n'avait rien, mais la peur incompréhensible qu'il avait ressenti, l'avait poussé à embrasser avec force l'autre homme, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant, mais surtout car il ne voulait pas regretter. Seulement après, toute sa colère face à la passivité de Paul lui était revenu en peine face. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi celui-ci n'avait rien tenté, et il ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas.

Le troisième matin qui les trouva dans les bras de l'autre, ce fut Jesus le premier à émerger, et il soupira d'aise, en sentant les bras de Daryl l'enserrer fortement. Il voulut ignorer ce qui s'était passé la veille, mais le baiser du brun lui revenait trop souvent. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas que Daryl avait émergé et qu'il l'observait avec douceur. Se fut quand deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, qu'il reprit pied avec la réalité, pour tomber dans une autre forme de torpeur. Alors que Daryl le bécotait avec douceur, il finit par passer à la vitesse supérieur, et franchit la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue, provoquant un gémissement incontrôlé de la part de Jesus, qui répondit au baiser en s'accrochant aux épaules larges avec force. Le baiser aurait pu facilement dégénéré, Jesus n'aurait pas dit non, à en croire la bosse dans son pantalon. Daryl lui avait une main posé sur son visage, et caressait le flanc à découvert de l'autre, il aurait pu faire glisser ce moment intime vers plus, il le savait, mais il n'en profita pas, malgré son envie plus qu'évidente. Il calma peu à peu le baiser, tentant d'apaiser le corps en feu sous lui par des caresses qui passèrent sur les vêtements, et par un baiser qui redevint un simple bécot. Il sourit en entendant le gémissement déçu de Paul, et lui donna un dernier baiser avant de se redresser, observant le corps pantelant devant lui, les bras abandonnés le long de sa tête aux yeux noirs de désirs, la bouche rougit et humide de baisers, les tétons qui pointaient à travers le tee-shirt, le pantalon serré à l'entrejambe, alors que les cuisses s'étaient ouvertes dans une invitation sans équivoque. Daryl aurait pu lui sauter dessus sans réfléchir, mais la raison, qui lui criait d'attendre, l'emporta.

\- On va devoir parler. Je vais faire le repas. On mangera et on parlera. Déclara Daryl ses yeux ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'attarder sur le corps plus que désirable.

Paul ne put qu'acquiescer, sa voix l'aurait trahis. Il observa son... Pouvait-il dire petit-ami ? Il n'était pas bien sûr. Mais il l'observa faire du feu, mettre de l'eau à bouillir alors qu'il éviscérait son butin de la veille. Puis ils mangèrent en silence. Alors qu'ils avaient fini, et que seul le bouillonnement de l'eau se faisant entendre, Daryl engagea la conversation, semblant sur le qui vive.

\- Je sais pas si tu attends les mêmes choses de moi que ce que j'attends de toi. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on se ... se désire. Mais le contexte n'est pas vraiment raisonnable. Il y a trop d'incertitude. Quand j'ai vu ce walker prêt à te mordre, j'ai cru devenir fou. Fou de ne pas avoir agit avant. Et j'ai peur de ce qui se passerait si cela finissait par arriver, mais j'aurais encore plus peur je crois de n'avoir rien tenté. C'est pour ça que je t'ai embrassé.

Jesus resta silencieux tout le monologue, écoutant et comprenant par quoi passait l'homme face à lui, alors il décida de se dénuder à son tour.

\- J'ai craqué pour toi à notre première rencontre. Avoua le blond, faisant ouvrir deux grands yeux à Daryl. Tu étais le parfait bad-boy . Dit-il en riant, avant de devenir sérieux. Mais ce n'était pas envisageable, alors j'ai juste décidé que je ferais en sorte que tu ailles bien, que ta famille aille bien. Et puis tu as été emmené par Negan, j'ai cru que tout était fini, je pouvais bien tout laissé tomber, mais il y avait une chance que tu sois en vie. Alors j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. Et maintenant c'est toi qui m'a sauvé la vie. Et j'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Que tout va s'arrêter.

Daryl s'approcha de Jesus, et l'enlaça doucement, embrassant sa pommette droite avec douceur avant de dévier vers ses lèvres qu'il embrassa tout aussi précautionneusement. Puis il se releva entraînant Paul avec lui.

\- J'ai fais chauffer de l'eau pour que tu puisses te laver, j'irais après toi.

Déclara Daryl en versant l'eau bouillante dans le baquet qui se mit à fumer, il remplit la marmite à nouveau et il la posa de nouveau sur le feu. Puis il se rapprocha de Jesus qui tremblait légèrement, et avec précaution lui retira son haut, puis il déroula doucement la bande. Il l'embrassa avec douceur, tout en posant une main sur le fermeture du pantalon de Jesus, qui gémit à voix haute. Daryl ne fit aucune remarque et fit glisser le zip lentement, profitant du halètement du jeune blond, alors que la glissière frottait contre son érection. Il baissa le pantalon en toile, dévoilant un boxer plus que tendu. Mais le brun continua comme si de rien n'était, et fit lever les pieds de Jesus pour retirer les jambes du pantalon. Puis debout, il posa ses mains de chaque côté du boxer, jouant avec l'élastique, alors que Paul tremblait sur ses jambes. Il n'insista pas plus et baissa le boxer à son tour, le blond d'un jeu de pied se défit de la pièce de tissus. Sans le toucher Daryl se pencha à son oreille.

\- Tu devrais entrer dans l'eau tu vas attraper froid.

\- Viens avec moi. Demanda Jesus en le capturant de ses yeux noirs de désirs.

Daryl aurait du refuser, mais déjà les mains du blond se posèrent sur sa chemise qu'il défit avec rigueur, avant de la retirer, la laissant tomber sur le sol, puis il s'attaqua à la ceinture qu'il ouvrit avant de faire pareil avec le pantalon. Daryl l'aida alors à le retirer entraînant dans le même mouvement son sous-vêtement et se retrouva tout aussi nu que Jesus. Sans lui laisser le temps de l'observer complètement, il l'entraîna dans le baquet d'eau, où il s'assit derrière lui, et il comprit en quoi c'était une mauvaise idée quand son sexe glissa contre les fesses opalines du blond. Mais même si ils gémirent de concert, aucun des deux n'entama de mouvements, et Daryl se saisit du chiffon pour se mettre à laver le corps de Jesus, apprenant à découvrir le corps contre lui. Puis Jesus lui rendit la pareil, se mettant à genoux dans le baquet face à lui et entama un lavage en douceur. Alors qu'il massait avec douceur le cuir chevelu aux mèches brunes, une bouche impétueuse se posa sur la sienne, mais les lèvres se retirèrent tout aussi rapidement, avant de faire rasseoir Paul contre lui. Jesus essaya de se presser contre le désir de Daryl, mais celui-ci le bloqua avec douceur.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Tes côtes sont encore dans un sale état.

Le blond gémit pitoyablement, mais Daryl ne flancha pas, outre les fêlures, la fièvre du plus jeune bien que plus basse, était toujours présente. Le brun enserra avec douceur le corps dans ses bras, essayant de se calmer par la même occasion. Jesus ne tenta rien, il se sentait en effet partir dans le monde fiévreux qui était le sien depuis quelque jours. Il cala sa tête contre l'épaule de Daryl et remercia mentalement le chasseur d'avoir une volonté de fer, puis s'en sans rendre compte il s'assoupit. Le chasseur le souleva alors du baquet, sans que cela ne réveille le malade, et l'emmitoufla dans son poncho, avant de le frictionner fermement. Il lui passa un sous-vêtement avant de l'enfouir dans le lit de fortune. Lui se sécha sommairement avant de s'habiller. Il sortit du cabanon après un dernier regard au corps assoupit.

Il n'alla pas loin, juste quelques mètres, juste assez loin pour lui permettre d'être seul, mais en même temps pour entendre Jesus si celui-ci se réveillait. Daryl se prit le tête entre ses mains et jura un bon coup. Il ne voulait pas comprendre ce qui se passait, ça allait trop vite, et ça ne serait positif pour aucun des deux. Ça allait bientôt faire une semaine qu'ils avaient tous les deux disparus. Sa disparition à lui n'inquiéterait probablement personne, tant que Rick ou quelqu'un du groupe ne retourne au Kingdom, mais celle de Jesus serait sûrement plus préoccupante. Il fit une grimace avant de se lever et de retourner dans le cabanon, où il entreprit de ranger leurs maigres affaires.

Jesus se réveilla en sentant une main calleuse et pourtant tendre passer entre ses cheveux. Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux, remarquant que le soleil était encore bien haut, avant de tomber dans le regard bleu de Daryl.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il le bouche pâteuse.

\- On s'en va. Déclara le brun.

Jesus se mit en position assise plutôt rapidement passablement inquiet.

\- Walkers ? Demanda-t-il sur le qui-vif.

\- Non, mais que se soit le groupe de Hilltop, ou le mien, quelqu'un va finir par s'inquiéter de ton absence, surtout après la dérouillée que tu t'es prise.

Jesus ferma les yeux de dépit. Il savait que c'était le plus sage, mais une petite voix insidieuse, lui glissait qu'il serait bien resté dans la cabane avec Daryl plus longtemps, voir même indéfiniment. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, seule la détermination s'y vit.

\- Je vais faire mon sac.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait. Je pense qu'on devrait partir maintenant, on arrivera à Hilltop à la nuit tombante, on passera inaperçu.

\- Okay. Accepta Jesus en se mettant debout tout doucement.

\- Tu devrais t'habiller d'abord. Signala Daryl un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Jesus ne put empêcher un rougissement de s'étaler sur ses pommettes, avant de jurer et d'attraper ses vêtements oubliés au sol. Alors qu'il passait son pantalon en vitesse, Daryl en rajouta une couche, appréciant de voir le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

\- Quoi que je n'ai rien contre ton corps dévêtu.

Paul le fusilla du regard, tout en passant son tee-shirt manche longue, puis sans que le biker n'ait vu le coup venir, Jesus lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres, les lui mordant au passage. Puis il recula fier de son coup, mais perdit vite son sourire sous le regard surpris de Daryl.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Je veux dire pour nous deux ?

Daryl fronça les sourcils, avant de se rapprocher du corps plus fin et de le serrer contre lui avec force.

\- Je ne te promets pas de te tenir la main devant tout le monde, où te déclarer des mots doux, mais à part ça je ne vois pas ce qui devrait changer.

\- Ils finiront par se douter de quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai pas dis qu'on allait leur cacher, juste que j'aimais pas étaler les moments de tendresses.

Pour clore la discussion, il ravit les lèvres roses dans un baiser plein de tendresses, et ce qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'amour, mais les deux n'y étaient pas encore. Daryl se détacha tout en gardant son front contre celui de Jesus.

\- Il faut y aller.

Jesus acquiesça silencieusement, puis il se recula avant d'agripper son sac à dos, et de se diriger à l'extérieur suivit du redneck. Ils ne marchèrent qu'une bonne demi-heure de manière plutôt lente, avant que Daryl ne stoppe Paul qui transpirait et était de plus en plus pâle.

\- Bois. Ordonna le brun en lui tendant la bouteille d'eau.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, et avala plusieurs gorgées, sous le regard préoccupé du biker.

\- On devrait se reposer un peu.

\- Non ça va aller. J'avais juste besoin de boire un peu.

Daryl voulu répliquer mais il se retint, sachant que Jesus n'apprécierait pas sa sollicitude. À la place il récupéra la bouteille et l'aida à se relever. Hilltop n'était pas loin, mais les blessures de Paul les ralentissaient. Ils firent des arrêts de plus en plus fréquent, alors que la respiration du blond se faisaient de plus en plus laborieuse.

Au bout du double de temps qu'ils avaient mis à l'allée, ils arrivèrent à Hilltop Jesus fit passer Daryl par un passage plutôt discret, avant de le mener à sa caravane. Une fois la porte fermée le biker le délesta immédiatement de son sac avant de l'accompagner vers le lit d'appoint. Sans un mot il lui enleva sa veste avant de remonter le tee-shirt pour tâter les côtes avec douceur.

\- Elles se sont pas cassées. Déclara Jesus avec douleur.

Mais Daryl ne l'écouta pas et ne se fia qu'à son instinct.

\- Je vais chercher le doc.

\- Attend demain matin, je suis plus à un jour près.

Dixon grogna mais accepta, il se redressa pour retirer à son tour ses armes et son gilet, puis il aida le blond à se mettre plus à l'aise, lui retirant ses chaussures, avant de le passer sous les draps, alors qu'il somnolait déjà.

\- T'es pire que la belle au bois dormant. Se moqua-t-il bien que soucieux.

\- J'ai froid. Murmura faiblement le plus jeune.

L'aîné n'hésita pas, et il défit ses rangers avant de rejoindre Jesus sous la couverture et se coller à lui, l'enserrant doucement dans ses bras. Alors que Paul s'était endormi, Daryl le regarda avec une pointe de tristesse.

\- Tu seras ma perte. Chuchota-t-il avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Le chasseur se réveilla avant l'aube, et ne put s'empêcher d'observer le visage détendu de l'homme contre lui, mais ne voulant pas le réveiller, il se leva avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre pour faire le guet. Être à nouveau entouré d'humains le rassurait moins, qu'une horde de rôdeurs.

Alors qu'il affûtait son couteau, il entendit Jesus se réveiller. Il se tourna vers lui l'observant se redresser dans le lit.

\- Comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Comme si j'étais passé sous une horde de walkers. Maugréa Paul.

\- Je vais chercher le doc. Déclara Dixon en se relevant tout en s'étirant.

\- Vaudrait mieux qu'on ne te voit pas. Je ne sais pas si il reste des saviors.

Répondit Jesus en se levant légèrement titubant. Le biker se rapprocha de lui, les yeux agacés, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il l'observa juste, passant une main sur sa tête dans une caresse tendre, puis il se pencha et l'embrassa, déclenchant des frissons chez lui et le jeune blond. Jesus recula avec un sourire.

\- Je vais y aller, au passage je préviens Maggie et Sasha que tu es là. Chuchota-t-il.

Daryl grogna pour toute réponse et laissa l'autre homme s'en aller. Alors qu'il pensait que le temps allait être long, Sasha et Maggie arrivèrent rapidement à la caravane, mettant Daryl dans une position pénible. Celui-ci n'avait pas reparlé avec les deux femmes depuis sa séquestration par Negan. Mais Sasha était hors de ces considérations.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Jesus n'a rien voulut nous dire?!

\- Il s'est fait tabassé par des saviors quand ils sont venu ici il y a une semaine. Déclara Daryl mal à l'aise, évitant de regarder les deux femmes dans les yeux.

\- Ça je m'en doutais abruti! Qu'est-ce que toi tu fais là ?! Demanda la jeune femme perdant peu à peu patience.

Si Daryl avait pu il se serait levé pour faire les cent pas, mais les filles étaient trop proches, et il ne voulait pas se rapprocher plus.

\- Rick m'a laissé au Kingdom, mais je voulais venir aider à préparer ici. Avoua-t-il.

Sasha ferma les yeux tout en secouant la tête, elle sortit le traitant une nouvelle fois d'abruti. Il resta seulement Maggie et le chasseur.

\- Daryl ... Voulut-elle commencer, mais il l'interrompit.

\- Tu devrais aller voir comment va Jesus, il avait plusieurs côtes fêlées, la douleur lui a fait des montées de fièvres ces derniers jours.

La brune serra les lèvres, avant d'acquiescer et de sortir, voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien du barbu présentement. Une fois Maggie sortit il se prit la tête entre les mains, empêchant ses larmes traîtresses de couler, tout en se traitant d'enfoiré. Il souffla un bon coût reprenant le contrôle sur ses émotions, puis il se leva et se dirigea de nouveau vers la fenêtre afin de surveiller les allées et venues des habitants de la colline. Ce fut ainsi qu'il vit arriver Jesus et Maggie dans la direction de la caravane, semblant discuter d'un sujet plutôt grave, vu leurs visages troublés. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une petite distance de la caravane, avant que Jesus ne prenne Maggie dans ses bras avec douceur. Daryl reçut comme un coup de poing en plein cœur, il n'était pas jaloux de la scène observé, non il était furieux car lui ne pourrait pas consoler la jeune femme. Il s'arracha à la vue et se leva en direction du lit où il se mit à déballer ses affaires dans un sacré fouillis. Ce fut ainsi que le trouva le bond quelques minutes plus tard. Mais il ne fit aucunes remarques, préférant venir enlacer l'homme par derrière, enserrant avec force ses épaules.

\- Qu'a dit le doc? Demanda Daryl, tout en se laissant faire.

\- Rien de plus que toi, mais il m'a donné quelques analgésiques qui devraient apaiser la douleur, mais interdiction de courir et me battre dans les prochains jours.

\- Pfff comme si c'était possible. Se moqua le brun.

\- Lui m'a dit quelques semaines, j'ai réussis à raccourcir ça à quelques jours, j'avoue. Sourie Paul.

Il laissa passer une bonne minute dans ce silence apaisant avant de parler de ce qui tourmentait vraiment celui pour lequel son cœur battait.

\- Maggie s'inquiète pour toi. Mais elle ne veut pas te brusquer.

Daryl inspira profondément, empêchant sa rancœur à son encontre de se faufiler à la surface.

\- Tu devrais lui parler, tu en as besoin et elle en a besoin.

\- Glenn est mort par ma faute! Claqua la voix froide.

Jesus embrassa délicatement l'épaule sous ses lèvres, avant de se reculer.

\- Sasha a préparé le repas, elles nous attendent avec Enid.

Daryl aurait aimé refuser, mais déjà Paul lui attrapait la main et le tirait à sa suite. Une fois à l'extérieur, le redneck retira sa main, mais Jesus ne s'en offusqua pas, car l'autre homme lui avait serré légèrement la main avant de la lâcher. Daryl ne se joignit pas aux conversations, laissant Jesus et Enid faire la discussion, ponctuées par les interventions de Sasha et Maggie. L'après-midi Daryl donna un coup de main à Sasha pour former les combattants. Cela dura une semaine, une semaine pendant laquelle, Jesus se reposait de manière indisciplinée sous le regard noir de Daryl, pendant que ce dernier secondait Sasha, et que Maggie préparait comme elle pouvait la future attaque. Il aimait ces instants qui lui permettait de tout oublier, d'échapper à la réalité. Mais quand le soir tombait et que tout le monde se dispersait, les démons refaisaient malheureusement surface. Et voir Maggie ne l'aidait pas. Il avait cru pouvoir surmonter cela, mais il ne réalisait pas que sa culpabilité le tuait peu à peu, à l'instar de Jesus. Les nuits étaient ponctuées par ses cauchemars dont il ne se souvenait pas, mais que le blond essayait d'apaiser en le rassurant. Des cernes un peu plus noires ce dessinaient chaque matin. Ce fut finalement l'aînée Green qui prit les devant un matin, alors que Jesus venait juste de sortir elle rentra dans la caravane, pendant que Daryl nouait ses chaussures. Il se releva la fixant légèrement paniqué avant de détourner le regard.

\- Depuis que tu es arrivé ici, tu m'as pas dit un mot. Tu veux bien me regarder ? S'il te plaît ? Daryl... Termina-t-elle comme une supplique.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit-il en reniflant, la bouche tremblante. Je suis désolé.

\- C'était pas ta faute. Répondit Maggie horrifié de voir autant de douleur chez l'homme devant elle.

\- Si. Dit-il en acquiesçant.

\- Non. Déclara-t-elle avec fermeté. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu représentes le meilleur dans ce monde. Avoua-t-elle. Glenn le pensait. Il en savait quelque chose. Il représentait le meilleur aussi. Dit-elle en retenant un sanglot, avant de se reprendre. Je voulais le tuer aussi, ce mec. Je veux les aligner et les regarder crever. Mais il faut qu'on gagne. dit-elle avant de l'enlacer. Aide moi à gagner.

Daryl acquiesça, laissant le baume apaisant remplacer sa culpabilité. Il l'enserra à son tour, tremblant légèrement, mais Maggie ne dit rien, l'enlaçant juste un peu plus fort. Ils passèrent la matinée ensemble, Daryl évoquant le tigre de Ézéchiel, la présence de Morgan, mais aussi de Carol, Carol qui n'était plus la même. Puis sa décision de partir, se sentant inutile là-bas.

\- Heureusement que tu es tombé sur Jesus avant d'arriver au campement, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils auraient pu te faire.

Daryl acquiesça légèrement, sous le regard amusé de la jeune femme, que le biker ne vit pas.

\- Il embrasse bien ? Je parie qu'il a des fesses d'enfer.

L'homme l'observa figé, le rouge aux joues alors qu'elle se mettait à rire.

\- J'avais un doute, mais j'ai ma confirmation maintenant.

Dixon grogna en la fusillant du regard. Mais la jeune femme continuait de sourire.

\- C'est un type bien. Je suis contente pour vous deux. Confia-t-elle.

\- Merci. Souffla-t-il tout à coup moins grognon.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant, disant qu'elle le pensait vraiment.

\- Je vais aller voir Jesus, on devait parler de matériels manquant.

\- Je t'accompagne, je dois aller rejoindre Sasha.

Quand Jesus et Sasha les virent arriver ensemble, ils s'échangèrent un sourire rassuré. Ils iraient mieux, oui, et ils gagneraient, cela ils n'en doutaient plus.

Le soir même alors que Daryl retirait son haut, deux mains fraîches se posèrent sur son dos avant de dévier vers son ventre alors qu'une bouche se posait avec douceur dans son cou. Le brun frissonna, tout en posant ses mains sur celles posées sur son ventre. Il gémit en sentant les dents du blond le mordiller puis l'embrasser à nouveau. Il se retourna dans les bras de Jesus, qui l'embrassa sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique se soit. Mais il ne s'en plaint pas, et rendit avec fièvre le baiser, ses mains passant sous le haut de l'autre homme, désirant lui aussi toucher sa peau. Le blond sourit dans leur baiser, avant de retirer son haut à son tour, se plaquant contre le torse du biker, l'embrassant un peu plus fortement. Ses mains dévièrent sans hésitation vers la ceinture du brun, mais ce dernier le bloqua, en protestant.

\- Tes côtes ...

\- Je vais bien. Déclara Jesus en poussant son futur amant vers le seul lit de la pièce, le faisant basculer dessus.

Puis le blond s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses musclées, avant de se figer sous le regard noir de désir de l'autre homme.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Grogna Daryl tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur les hanches de Paul qui irradiaient de chaleur.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois. Sourit le jeune homme avant de se pencher pour embrasser le redneck, ses cheveux lui chatouillant les épaules.

Jesus dévia ses baisers vers la jugulaire de sa victime consentante, qui respirait de plus en plus rapidement. Il s'attarda sur les tétons du brun, les rendant un peu plus dur à l'aide de sa langue et de ses dents, provoquant un léger gémissement de l'homme alanguit. Puis sa bouche dévia jusqu'à sa ceinture, suivant la ligne de poils noirs, laissant une traînée de baiser mouillés.

Il se redressa les mains posées sur la ceinture, son regard attiré par la bosse qu'elle retenait. Alors avec douceur tout en regardant Daryl, il défit la boucle, puis le bouton, et fit descendre la fermeture éclair dans une douce lenteur. Puis le brun leva ses hanches pour retirer son pantalon et son sous-vêtement aidé par Jesus. Ce dernier se bloqua d'ailleurs sous la vision de l'homme allongé, son membre chaud et dur qui promettait mille plaisirs. Tout dans son fantasme, il ne sentit pas les muscles du biker se bander et ne réalisa que trop tard, quand il fut renverser sur le matelas. La bouche de Daryl embrassa la sienne avec force, pendant qu'avec ses mains impatientes il défaisait le pantalon trop large, avant de le retirer avec son boxer. Laissant le plus jeune abandonné sur le lit, dans sa nudité, sa poitrine se soulevant erratiquement. Le biker ne s'était jamais sentit aussi excité, et ils n'avaient pas encore commencé les choses sérieuses. Il recommença à l'embrasser avec plus de douceur, afin de faire durer le moment le plus longtemps possible, mais Jesus ne semblait pas de cet avis là. Alors qu'il fourrageait dans ses cheveux, il l'emprisonna de ses deux jambes, frottant leur deux sexes ensemble, les faisant gémir de concert dans la bouche de l'autre.

\- T'es vraiment trop impatient. Grogna Daryl en se frottant contre son amant.

Il porta deux doigts à sa bouche dans l'intention de préparer au mieux Paul, mais celui-ci l'arrêta. Le brun allait rouspéter quand Jesus étira sa main vers la tablette à côté du lit et qu'il sortit du tiroir un tube de lubrifiant.

\- Toujours être prévoyant, même en cas d'apocalypse. Déclara-t-il amusé.

Daryl lui sourit, avant de l'embrasser en prenant le tube que lui tendait son amant. Il s'en recouvrit les doigts avant de les faire glisser le long de la cuisse blonde, qu'il remonta contre ses hanches, puis poursuivit son chemin vers les deux globes de chairs, là il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'antre palpitante. Tout en regardant Paul, pour percevoir tout signe d'inconfort, il commença à enfoncer son index, mais celui-ci gémissait de plaisir, bougeant ses hanches involontairement, cherchant à en avoir plus. Alors il rajouta son majeur dans l'antre, cette fois-ci Jesus retint sa respiration, et Daryl comprit que ça n'était pas des plus agréable. Alors il fit juste de bref massage allant et venant, jusqu'à ce que les gémissements reviennent, alors il enfonça ses doigts un peu plus loin, tout en les écartant pour le préparer au mieux. Jesus était la définition même de la luxure, de ses yeux noirs d'excitation à son corps rougit par l'excitation, la sueur perlant sur son corps, un bras en travers de son visage, alors que l'autre serrait compulsivement le drap à ses côtés, pendant que ses hanches se mouvaient, et que son sexe plus que dur suintait déjà son plaisir.

Le biker retira ses doigts lentement, obtenant un gémissement de protestation, mais bientôt il passa du lubrifiant sur son membre avant de le guider vers les fesses de son amant, amant qu'il regarda afin d'obtenir une permission, qu'il était sûr d'avoir, mais il préférait être sûr. Pour toute réponse, Jesus s'appuya contre son membre, le faisant rentrer en lui dans un gémissement douloureux, avant que Daryl ne le stoppe. La respiration du blond était erratique, alors e brun se mit à le caresser afin de l'apaiser, tout en ne continuant pas sa progression dans le corps plus que tentant. A la place il passa une de ses mains sur le visage crispé, avant de l'embrasser avec douceur, pendant que de son autre main il se saisissait du sexe de son amant, et lui procurait une douce et lente caresse. Bientôt les gémissements de Jesus remplirent à nouveau la pièce, et Daryl s'enfonça un peu plus dans le corps chaud et accueillant, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut entièrement en lui, poussant un gémissement de satisfaction. Il commença alors ses vas et viens, cherchant la prostate de son amant, qui cria de plaisir quand il la trouva. Alors il s'échina à la taper encore et encore, aimant entendre les cris non retenus de Jesus contre lui. Il savait la délivrance proche, Paul était de plus en plus proche du point de non retour, et alors qu'il frappait une énième fois sa prostate celui-ci jouit fortement, son sperme giclant sur son torse, pendant qu'il enserrait avec force le membre en lui. Daryl prolongea sa jouissance de plusieurs coups de hanche, son sexe parfaitement enserré, avant de jouir à son tour, enfouit profondément dans le corps de son amant, qui lâcha un nouveau gémissement en sentant ma semence de son amant le remplir. Le chasseur se laissa tomber sur le corps alanguit, reprenant avec difficulté sa respiration, au rythme de son amant. Au bout de quelques minutes il voulut se retirer, mais Jesus l'en empêcha.

\- Reste encore. S'il te plaît. Supplia-t-il.

Daryl se rallongea contre lui, l'embrassant avec douceur, caressant la peau à sa portée.

\- Je m'en vais pas. Murmura-t-il pour rassurer le jeune homme.

Après un signe d'assentiment, il laissa le brun se retirer de lui. Il sentit son sperme encore chaud couler le long de ses fesses, lui provoquant un gémissement, que Daryl étouffa en l'embrassant. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, jusqu'à s'assoupir l'un contre l'autre.

Quand Jesus se réveilla le lendemain matin, il retint un gémissement contre l'oreiller en sentant la virilité gonflée de son amant pulser contre ses fesses. Il se frotta contre le membre puissant, sentant le gland juste à son entrée.

\- Profiterais-tu de moi dans mon sommeil. Gronda tout à coup la voix de Daryl qui appuya son sexe un peu plus fortement contre l'antre le faisant pénétrer de quelques centimètres.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît! Gémit le blond en amplifiant la pénétration.

Daryl grogna, tout en se mettant à se mouvoir de manière erratique à l'intérieur de son amant, qui gémissait, criait, une main agrippant ses cheveux bruns, pendant que l'autre enlaçait le bras qui le maintenait contre son torse. Ils vinrent rapidement, Daryl se répandant en Jesus, ce qui provoqua la jouissance de ce dernier. Ils restèrent un moment emboîté l'un dans l'autre, avant que le brun ne se retire sous un gémissement de protestation du plus jeune. Il embrasse l'épaule à sa portée avant de se lever du lit, Jesus se mettant sur le dos, les cuisses écartées d'où s'écoulait son sperme. Le chasseur aurait pu fondre à nouveau sur lui, mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable, à la place, il attrapa ses vêtements abandonnés, avant de se diriger vers la cabine de douche. Mais bientôt un corps se plaqua contre lui.

\- D'habitude c'est moi qui suis raisonnable. Grogna Jesus, faisant rire l'autre homme, qui sentait sans peine le membre gorgé de sang contre ses fesses.

\- Je sens ça en effet. Se moqua-t-il.

Et sans prévenir il tourna le robinet, versant sur eux un jet d'eau froide, leur arrachant un glapissement. Car lui autant que Paul sentait l'excitation bien trop présente. Il se tourna vers son amant, qui tremblait à présent de froid et l'embrassa avec douceur, pour se faire pardonner du traitement surprise qu'il venait de leur infliger. Mais celui-ci loin de lui en vouloir lui sourit avec douceur, et entreprit de le savonner.

La journée passa à une lenteur folle pour Paul, qui n'avait qu'une hâte retrouver les bras fort de Daryl le soir même. Mais le destin en avait voulut autrement. Les saviors arrivèrent ce jour là pour venir chercher le doc, faisant partir Sasha et Rosita vers le danger. La guerre commençait.

 **DJ*DJ*DJ*DJ*DJ*DJ*DJ*DJ*DJ*DJ*DJ*DJ*DJ*DJ*DJ*DJ**

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus :)

Il risque fortement d'y avoir une suite, toujours sous la forme d'OS, sûrement après la fin de la saison, quand mon cœur partira en miettes XD

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Et si un OS 2 vous dit ^^


End file.
